Behind closed doors
by livelovelincolnyounesxx
Summary: Ella and Lilly are moving to Summer Bay to escape from Ella's troubled past, they grow fond of 3 certain river-boys and those river-boys become fond of them, will Ella's troubled past cause trouble in the bay, or will trouble come to find them or do they go and find trouble?
1. A new town

**Hey guys, this is my latest idea, I just thought of this idea one night trying to sleep and I had to write a story out of it! I hope you like this one, please read and review!**

**And for all 'Stick together' fans, I will be updating that soon too, I'm not that cruel to leave you waiting in suspense!**

**Read and review, please and thanks**

* * *

Ella, a brown haired, blue eyed, 5'7, 19 year old girl is moving to Summer Bay with her blonde haired, blue eyed, 5'6 friend Lilly who is 20 years of age. They're moving to Summer Bay from their troubled past in the city, they came to Summer Bay to create a new life for themselves...

As Ella and Lilly drove past the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign they smiled and looked at each other.

They got to their new house, apparently this family called the Palmers used to live there before they moved to another house, they pulled up outside there new home, looking at it in amazement, it is bigger than they ever expected.

Ella and Lilly walked into their new house when Ella got a phone call, Lilly decided to go search around their new house, when Lilly walked back into the front room Ella looked stressed.

"Who called?" Lilly asked.

"The movers! They're not bringing our stuff till tomorrow which means we have no bed to sleep in! Nothing!" Ella said annoyed.

"Ugh, just great!" Lilly said, face-palming her forehead.

"I'm going next door to see can we borrow some pillows and blankets" Ella said going over to the door.

"Ok, be careful, you don't know who they are!" Lilly advised her and Ella left.

Ella walked over to her new neighbors door and knocked, a guy wearing only his board shorts answered.

"Do you always answer the door half naked?" Ella said without thinking.

"Yeah, why?" he said smirking.

"Just wondering, it's a nice view! I'm Ella, but you can call me Ell if you like" Ella said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Heath" Heath said smiling, then another guy, taller than Heath walked out, Ella was stunned at how hot the guy was "And this is my brother Casey"

"Hey Casey, I'm Ella" Ella said shyly.

"Hey" Casey said smiling "I'm going over Angelo's to work, don't cook and burn the house down, nice meeting ya Ella"

"Very smart, get out of here" Heath said to Casey and he left.

"Your brother's cute" Ella said smiling.

"What did you come here for?" Heath asked, getting annoyed, she was hot but he couldn't tell what she was really like.

"Oh right, yeah, well...me and my friend Lilly have just moved here from Melbourne and our stuff isn't coming till tomorrow so we were wondering can we borrow some blankets and pillows?" Ella finally asked.

"Sure" Heath said, gesturing for her to come in.

Ella walked into the messy house, she figured only guys live here, Heath was nice, he came back out with two sleeping bags.

"This is all we have" Heath said handing Ella the bags.

"That's ok, thanks" Ella said taking the bags from Heath.

"Anytime, and if you want to repay me, you know where to find me" Heath said smirking.

"Oh...really...well, I'll bring the money over later" Ella said smiling, she knew exactly what Heath was up to.

"I don't want money..." Heath said but got interrupted by banging on the door.

"Oi!" Heath shouted and opened the door.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Lilly shouted at Heath and leaped on him.

"Lil! Get off him! I'm here! I'm ok, don't worry!" Ella said laughing, Lilly jumped off Heath's back and ran over to Ella and hugged her tightly.

"I was worried ok, you were gone a while" Lilly said smiling, just then Brax walked in.

"Who are these?" Brax asked, pointing to Ella and Lilly.

"Our new neighbors, their stuff isn't going to arrive till tomorrow so they wanted something to sleep with...me" Heath said smirking, Ella playfully hit his chest while Lilly looked at him in disgust.

"He's kidding, he's right about our stuff not coming but I came to borrow some blankets" Ella told Brax, Lilly looked at Brax, impressed with what he sees, Heath notices.

"Don't get your hopes up 'Lil', Brax has a bird" Heath said smirking at Brax, Brax threw him a dirty look.

"And she'll be coming over later so I want you and Casey out!" Brax demanded.

"Where will we go?" Heath asked, annoyed.

"Hey, Lilly, you, Casey and me could hang out, you could show us around" Ella suggested.

"Great, you have yourself a date" Brax said and walked into the bathroom to get a shower.

"I don't want to hang out with him" Lilly said, pointing to Heath.

"Ouch" Heath said smiling, placing his fist to his chest.

"Lilly, don't make enemies, you know why we moved here in the first place!" Ella warned.

"Sorry...fine, I'll go out with you two" Lilly said, finally giving in and walked out of the house.

"Thanks for these, see you tonight" Ella said smiling and followed Lilly out of the house.

* * *

Inside Ella and Lilly's house.

"YOU CANNOT HANG AROUND WITH RIVER-BOYS!" Lilly shouted at Ella.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT" Ella shouted back.

"THE LAST TIME YOU DONE SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT, WE GOT RUN OUT OF THE PLACE!" Lilly shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" Ella shouted and ran out of the house.

Ella was storming down her driveway and knocked into someone, she looked up and saw Casey.

"Sorry" She muttered quickly and stormed down the path, she didn't get far until a hand was on her arm "Lilly..."

"It's Casey" Casey interrupted her, Ella turned around and looked the guy in the face.

"Sorry again" Ella muttered quietly, Casey smiled at her, which comforted her.

"Don't be, you weren't looking and you're obviously upset" Casey said smiling, Ella shrugged and smiled at him "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems" Ella modestly said.

"Pfft...don't worry, come on, I'll get you a milkshake at the diner and you can tell me all about it" Casey said taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the diner.

"I'm not 5!" Ella said giggling.

"Ah well, I'm 19 and I still like milkshakes" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah, I do too" Ella said smiling.

* * *

At the diner.

"What milkshake do you want?" Casey asked.

"Hm...what only better than the chocolate one please" Ella said smiling.

"Good choice..." Casey said smiling, walked over to the counter.

"Heya darl, what can I get ya?" a bubbly red head asked Casey.

"2 chocolate milkshakes to go please...oh and Irene, this is Ella" Casey said, Ella looked up after hearing her name being mentioned.

"Hey" Ella said shyly.

"Hey darl, I'm Irene" Irene said smiling, a teenage girl around 16 or 17 with dark hair walked out from the kitchen, she looked over at Casey and Ella, she looked confused.

"Hey Casey, thoughts of seeing you here!" She said smiling, walking over to them.

"Hey Sash, well, small town, you bump into people, oh and this is Ella" Casey said, introducing Ella to yet another face.

"Hey" Ella said shyly again.

"Hi! I'm Sasha, you can call me Sash!" Sasha said smiling, Irene came back out with their milkshakes.

"Here you go darl, 2 chocolate milkshakes on the house" Irene said smiling.

"What, no...here" Casey said handing Irene money.

"No! On the house just to show Ella she's welcome here" Irene said smiling.

"Thanks Irene, come on Ell" Casey said smiling, Ella smiled and took her milkshake and followed Casey out.

"Do you think they're going out" Sasha asked Irene, jealousy filled her face.

"Sash, I don't know, even if they were you can't do anything about it, back to work darl" Irene said, Sasha huffed and went back to work.

* * *

At the beach.

Casey and Ella are sitting down on the beach, Ella is staring out at the magnificent water.

"You're being quiet" Casey said.

"I just...never mind" Ella said, going to confess to Casey but slouched back down, Casey put his hand on her knee.

"You can trust me!" Casey said reassuringly, Ella smiled lightly.

"You know what, you're better of not getting involved with me, I just screw everybody's lives up" Ella said, she stood up and walked away, Casey ran up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Think you're getting away from me that easily now, do ya?" Casey said smiling, Ella started giggling.

"Casey, I'm telling you this for your own good, stay away from me!" Ella warned him, trying to break from his grip but he was too strong, he lifted her up and ran over to the sea and put her in.

"That's your punishment for trying to get rid of me!" Casey said smirking, Ella put a hand up to get help up from Casey, when Casey put his hand down to her she grabbed it and pulled him in.

"HA!" Ella said and got up and walked out of the sea, Casey jumped up and followed her.

"What you don't realize is you have no clothes..." Casey said smirking, Ella stopped in her tracks.

"Shit...would I be able to get a shower in you house and borrow some clothes until mine get washed, I don't think I want to see Lilly just yet" Ella asked.

"Sure, no problem" Casey said smiling and they both walked back to the Braxton house.

* * *

At the Braxton house.

It has been an hour since Ella had gotten into the shower and Ella walked out in an over-sized t-shirt and Casey's boxer shorts with a string to hold them up.

"I look ridiculous!" Ella moaned sitting down on the coach, her and Casey were the only ones home.

"You look fine!" Casey said smiling, he turned on some football.

"Aw awesome, forgot this was showing today" Ella said sitting up, Casey looked at her with his mouth opened "Keep your mouth opened any longer and flies will nest in it"

"Sorry, just didn't think you were the football type" Casey said smiling, this girl was more amazing than he had first thought.

"I'm full of surprises!" Ella said smiling.

After a half an hour, Casey and Ella were shouting at the TV, all kind of swear words at the TV when Brax and his girlfriend Belle.

"Out!" Brax ordered.

"Why?" Casey asked but then turned around and seen Bella "Oh..."

"I can't go out like this!" Ella exclaimed pointing to her outfit.

"Why are you wearing Casey's clothes?" Brax said, raising his eyebrow.

"It's not what you think, we were hanging on the beach and this eejit here throws me into the sea and then I realized all my clothes are in the van which isn't coming till tomorrow" Ella told them, Belle laughed.

"I have some spare clothes in Brax's room, you can borrow them, what size are you?" Belle asked.

"I'm an 8" Ella told Belle, Belle nodded and came back out with a knee-length dress, decorated with flowers.

"This do you?" Belle asked.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Ella said taking the dress off Belle.

"If you really like it you can keep it!" Belle told her.

"Thank you so much!" Ella said and ran into the bathroom to put on the dress, she put on her sandals which had already dried.

"Casey, we know nothing about her, she could be anyone" Brax warned his baby brother, but unfortunately Ella was just about to walk out and she overheard Brax.

"I don't care Brax, it's not like I like like her, I'm just being a friend" Casey replied, a bit offended Brax had said that.

"I know mate, but you don't let any girl wear your jocks" Brax said, Ella giggled at this.

"Still mate, don't get into it, it might be too risky, she could be working for the Pirovic's, don't!" Brax said, yet again warning his younger brother while unaware that Ella was listening, this annoyed Ella though and she stormed out.

"Excuse me Brax but I am not working for who ever these 'Pirovics' are, I do have a tricky background, but nothing that will effect you! Thanks for the dress Belle, I have to go" Ella said annoyed and ran out.

"Great, look what you did, can't you keep your big gob closed for once!" Casey hissed at Brax and ran out after Ella but when he got out Ella was already having yet another argument with Lilly.

"Don't bring that up, not here! You know if I could change the past I would but I can't, so if Jordan does come here to Summer Bay, I'll deal with him" Ella whispered annoyed.

"At least come inside, you can't sleep out here!" Lilly said.

"I'm not stepping one foot in that house until you say sorry, you always blame me when something goes wrong, I didn't ask you to come here with me, I would have happily stayed here on my own, but I wouldn't of been alone, Casey would've been here for me, you know I don't trust a lot of guys, Casey is different, I don't know why, it's just something about him, even though I met him like few hours ago, we're getting alone great!" Ella admitted.

"I know Ell, and I'm sorry, I promise, I'll try not do it again and yeah, I know but be careful, you don't really know his true side, he could be a murderer" Lilly said shocked.

"Lil, I forgive you and he's not a murderer, he's a nice gentleman that got me a milkshake, now I'm going for a walk on the beach" Ella said smiling, Lilly opened her arms for a hug and Ella gave her one.

"Nice to see you two girls made up" Casey said smiling, walking out.

"Did you hear our whole conversation?" Ella asked, Casey could see she panicked.

"Nah, just from the part where you gave that whole speech about me, nice to know I'm appreciated by someone" Casey said laughing, Ella's faced went a new shade of red, she was so embarrassed that Casey heard the speech.

"Don't be embarrassed, I liked it" Casey said smiling, Ella relaxed.

"Well I'm going into my nice comfy sleeping bag, it's 9:30 pm, it's been a long day, I'm heading to sleep, night guys" Lilly said smiling and walked back inside the house.

"So..." Ella said, thinking of words to say.

"So...I'm sorry about my brother, he was way out of line" Casey said, fidgeting with his hands.

"It's ok, but he was right, you don't know me, you don't know my past, I bring trouble wherever I go, I can't drag you down with me, we shouldn't be friends!" Ella said, looking down, Casey took her hand.

"You realize I'm a Braxton...I'm a river-boy, I'm basically trouble walking on two legs, I'm not going to leave you when times are tough, besides, I think I need a new friend anyway!" Casey said smiling.

"You Casey Braxton...you're the best!" Ella said smiling, Casey hugged her, held out his hand.

"What?" Ella asked, laughing at the hand.

"Shake, promising we'll both be there for one another when time gets rough" Casey said smiling, Ella nodded and shook his hand.

"Well, I'm going to head in to, try get some sleep, wear earplugs, Brax has a bird in there" Ella said laughing, Casey laughed and walked back into his house.

Ella walked up to her house and realized...she had forgotten her key, she couldn't get in, crap, she wasn't going to go into the Braxton's house so she walked down to the beach to find her bed for the night...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue it? **

**Review your thoughts.**

**Mary xx**


	2. Meeting new people

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter, should I continue after this? Read and review please.**

* * *

Ella woke up in a bed she didn't recognise, in a room she didn't recognise, she got scared, even though she was in worse situations then this before, this is a new town and she only knew the Braxtons. She got up out of the bed and grabbed the nearest weapon, which was an umbrella. She slowly opened the door and carefully walked out, so far she still didn't recognise the place. She heard footsteps behind her, she closed her eyes and whacked the person with the umbrella. She kept her eyes closed, she heard a yelp and a crash of a bowl. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Casey, on the ground, cradling his stomach, Ella dropped the umbrella and went to Casey's side.

"CASEY! I'm so sorry!" Ella said, panic in her eyes.

"It's ok!" Casey said, Ella put his arm over her shoulder.

"No, it's not ok!" Ella said when she put Casey sitting on the sofa.

"No, it is! Don't argue!" Casey said smiling.

"Fine! Does it hurt?" Ella asked, Casey smirked and laughed, Ella playfully slapped his arm.

"Nah, I've been hurt way worse before" Casey said smiling.

"Ooh! A mysterious past? I like it! So...how did I get here and whose bed did I sleep in?" Ella asked, Casey laughed. Heath just walked in.

"Why don't you ask Heath, I'm going to get more cereal" Casey said and got up, Heath smirked at Ella.

"Heath, I'm guessing I was in your bed, we didn't do it...did we?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, we did" Heath smirked, Ella looked disgusted, Heath saw that.

"I'm joking, I saw you sleeping on the beach, so I picked you up and let you sleep in my bed while I slept on the couch" Heath told her, Ella smiled and hugged him, Casey got enough and walked to his room.

"Thank you, my hero" Ella joked, Heath smirked.

"Anything for ya, gorgeous" Heath smirked, he gave her one of his legendary smiles.

"You're pretty handsome too" Ella said, tugging on his singlet.

"Yeah, alright, I've got to go catch some waves, talk to ya later babe" Heath said and left, Brax walked out.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked.

"Apparently I stayed here" Ella said smiling.

"What?" Brax asked, a confused n on his face. Ella giggled.

"Ask Heath" Ella said and left the house. Brax laughed and went to the fridge, got a bottle of water and went back to his bedroom.

* * *

In Ella and Lilly's house.

Ella walked into the house to find that Lilly was still asleep, Ella nudged Lilly with her foot, Lilly groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, Ella pulled the blanket off her, leaving Lilly only in her sleeping bag. Ella got up and sat on the table left by the previous owners.

"You'd never guess what happened to me!" Ella said to Lilly.

"It's 11:00 am in the morning, what could you possible have done?" Lilly said sleepily, Ella told her everything that happened, with Casey and Heath, Lilly was listening to every detail, she was up and sitting beside Ella.

"YOU SLEPT IN HEATH BRAXTON'S BED! Ew! Go get a shower!" Lilly said disgustedly.

"Lilly, he isn't a bad guy, he could've left me there, but he didn't! He gave up his bed for me!" Ella said, defending Heath.

"I still don't trust him, all he wants is you in his bed with him" Lilly warned Ella but Ella just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, go out to the town, meet new people, go and explore" Ella said to Lilly.

"Yeah, fine, I'll go" Lilly said, she slept in her clothes, she gave her hair a quick fix and left, Ella laughed and went into the shower.

* * *

At the beach.

Lilly is walking down the beach, when she notices, quite a hot guy, upset, she decides to go down to him.

"Hey, I'm Lilly, mind if I sit down?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Sure, go for it" He said, putting on a brave face.

"What's up? Don't say nothing cause I know something's wrong" Lilly said.

"Is it that obvious? My girlfriend broke up with me" He told her.

"Nah, I just know these things. I'm really sorry cute eyes boy" Lilly said, the guy laughed.

"It's Spencer, thanks, I guess I need to move on" Spencer said smiling.

"Yeah, it isn't the end of the world! Let's go for a walk, come on" Lilly said smiling.

"Sorry, I can't, Roo would want me back" Spencer said smiling.

"Ok, well tell this Roo person I said hi" Lilly said smiling.

"I will, see you around" Spencer said smiling and walked away.

Lilly was walking down the beach when a blonde girl walked up to her.

"What were you doing with Spencer?!" She asked annoyed.

"I'm guessing you're the ex, talking or is he not allowed do that? Since you can't have him anymore, you don't want anybody else to have him" Lilly said, Maddy looked offended "What age are you anyway? 15?"

"No actually, I was just saying he's too young for you, 16 actually" Maddy said.

"Why? Well grow up and act your age" Lilly said laughing.

"He's 17, I'm going, I don't have to put up with you" Maddy said and stormed off.

Lilly laughed and walked down off to find somewhere she could get food. She found a restaurant called Angelos, she decided to go into the fairly empty restaurant. She goes and waits on a waiter, After 10 minutes of waiting on a waiter, one came over.

"Sorry for the wait miss, we didn't notice you" He said, smiling, this girl was pretty.

"It's ok, Kyle" Lilly said smiling, reading his nametag.

"What would you like?" Kyle asked.

"My usual please" Lilly joked.

"I'm sorry, I have never served you or took your order before" Kyle said confused.

"I know, I'm new in town" Lilly said smiling.

"That's great in everything, but what's your order?" Kyle said, frustration in his voice, Lilly giggled.

"Give me...heck surprise me!" Lilly said smiling, Kyle nodded and gave her order into the chef, he came back out and started drying some glasses.

"You're the new girl? I've heard you're pretty chummy with my brothers, you do live next door to them?" Kyle said.

"I'm the new girl Lilly, you're a Braxton? Never thought" Lilly said, Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, is that a compliment or an insult?" Kyle said smirking.

"I don't know, As for what you're heard, that's Ella, not me" Lilly said.

"So it's Ella who already has Casey and Heath under her wing" Kyle said smiling, Lilly had already got her food- Lasagne garlic bread and lemonade.

"Under her wing? I doubt it, Ella isn't that lovable" Lilly said smiling.

"Well, whatever it is, they're cooped up on Ella" Kyle said, Lilly finished her meal and paid Kyle.

"I tried talk to her, thanks Kyle" Lilly said, just then Brax walked in.

"Hey Lilly, good to see you came out of the cave" Brax joked and walked around the other side of the counter.

"Hey, it's good to get out, aren't customers not allowed back there?" Lilly asked.

"I am, because I own this place" Brax said smirking.

"Oh wow, more surprises, well I'm going to go and explore this town, see ya" Lilly said and left.

* * *

At the Braxton house.

Casey is sitting playing video games when he heard Ella shouting and swearing, he paused the game and went out to find Ella cursing at a delivery man, Casey ran over and put his hand over Ella's mouth.

"Just go" Casey said, the delivery man shook his head no.

"Not until I get my money" He said, Casey took out his wallet and gave him 20 dollars and he left.

"What was that about?" Casey asked Ella.

"He was a dick" Ella said, Casey laughed and Ella smiled.

"Alright, let's get this stuff into the house" Casey said smiling and Ella nodded.

After 20 minutes they had everything in the house and Casey put every box in each room where Ella wanted- Bed, wardrobe and dresser in each bedroom, sofa tv and table/tv-stand in the front room. Other boxes in the spare room and a spare bed too. Ella was putting photos and ornaments on shelves that were already there.

"So that's everything" Casey said walking out.

"Thanks Cas, I really appreciate it" Ella said smiling, she hugged him as a sign of gratitude.

"It's no problem, is there anything else?" Casey asked smiling.

"Em, no, but I'll meet you at the surf club at 6:00 pm and I'll buy you an extra large gelato" Ella said smiling.

"It's a date" Casey said smiling and walked out, Ella decided to go build the beds.

* * *

Later that evening.

Heath was walking past Ella and Lilly's house and heard a scream, he rushed in and banged on the door. Ella came running out and opened the door.

"What?!" Ella asked annoyed.

"I heard you scream and thought something was wrong" Heath said.

"I'm trying to build my bed and I'm getting frustrated" Ella told Heath.

"Here, I'll do it" Heath said, acting like he was being forced to do it, he went to walk in but Ella stopped him.

"NO! I can do this myself, go hand out with the riverboys" Ella said but Heath refused.

"I'm doing this for you" Heath said, but Ella stopped him yet again.

"NO! I promised myself, that when I moved to Summer Bay, I would never take anyone's charity, letting people do stuff for me, it only turns out bad, I don't want to owe anybody else, I owe too many people" Ella said, Heath could see she was agitated.

"And you're doing a great job, aren't ya" Heath said sarcastically, Ella slapped him across the face.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ella shouted, Heath stared at her, giving her a death stare or a stare as if he was going to abuse her but he just left. Ella closed the door and went back to trying to build her bed.

* * *

Later that night.

Ella still hasn't built the bed, she heard a knock on the door and to her relief, when she opened it, it was Casey, he came in.

"So, you stood me up, am I that annoying to be around?" Casey joked, Ella giggled.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I completely forgot, I'm trying to build my bed and shit but I'm failing..." Ella laughed, so did Casey.

"Let me help you" Casey said smiling and walked into the bedroom.

"Thanks, I should've really let Heath do it earlier, but me being me, I didn't" Ella said smiling, Casey was too warm so he took off his shirt, Ella stuttered for words as she saw his tight-abs. After an house Casey was finished the bed and was onto the wardrobe, Ella brought him in an ice-tea.

* * *

Later that night.

Casey was just finished all the furniture that needed to be built and he put his shirt back on and walked out.

"Casey, how can I repay you?" Ella asked, just then the lights went out.

"Shit, must be a blackout" Ella said, she got out her phone to ring the electric company.

"Power will be out for a while" Ella said, after handing up the phone, Casey already found and lit some candles.

"Great, well let's get comfortable" Casey said sitting on the sofa, Ella sat beside him.

"Tell me about you and your past" Ella said smiling.

"Alright..." Casey said, he told her about everything- Going to juvey, killing his own dad, his brother kidnapping him and bringing him to the outback for a week and about going to jail and then a few of his flings "Now you?"

"Adventurous past...I...I would love to tell you but...I got to go to the toilet" Ella said nervously and rushed to the toilet.

Casey watched on as the new girl rushed nervously to the bathroom. Casey already knew that this girl would change the Braxton's lives.

* * *

**So, there it is, I have A LOT planned for this story, it's going to be interesting! Review your thoughts please:)**

**Mary xx**


	3. They're head over heels for one girl

It's been 2 weeks since Ella and Lilly moved to the bay and so far they were loving it!

"Lilly! Come on, I want to go to the beach!" Ella said, she was ready in her shorts and top, which were covering her bikini.

"Alright, alright! Let's go" Lilly said, she was wearing a dress that covered her bikini, Lilly and Ella then left for the beach.

At the beach.

Ella found a great spot for them to sit and sunbathe, they were now only in their bikinis. Ella spotted Heath and Brax in a group with the riverboys, she decided to go over to them.

"Hey boys" Ella said walking over, she got a sense of satisfaction when a few of them whistled.

"Calm down boys" Heath said smirking "What are you here for?"

"Some fun" Ella said smirking, she noticed Brax leave and the riverboys following him. "Where are they going?"

"We don't need them" Heath said, glad they were gone "You surf?"

"Hmm...I do now" Ella said giggling and she walked into the water but ran back out. "It's cold"

"Yeah...you wimp" Heath said, Heath picked up a squirming Ella and brought her into the sea.

"Heath I'll kill you!" Ella said laughing, Heath ran out and got his surfboard and ran back to Ella.

"Hop on, I'll teach ya" Heath said patting his board, Ella got onto the board and tried standing up but as soon as she got up onto her feet she fell, but Heath caught her.

"Look, I'll go on with ya" Heath said, he helped Ella back on the board and hopped on behind her, he paddled out.

"Stand up" Heath said, Ella stood up.

"What now?" Ella asked, Heath positioned her feet and stood himself up too, he held her waist as the next wave came.

"Ahh! This is so much fun!" Ella shouted, but as she said that, Ella slipped off the board bringing both Heath and herself into the sea.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Ella said, keeping her arm around Heath's neck, Heath had his arm around her waist.

"It's fine, I've seen worse" Heath said, making Ella feel better.

"Really?" Ella asked, Heath nodded. "Wouldn't think so"

"How about we head to the diner?" Heath asked.

"Go to the diner? With you? Wouldn't be caught dead with you" Ella joked, Heath put his fist to his chest pretending to be hurt by her words "Sure, I'll go get my shorts and top on" Ella headed back to shore and ran back to Lilly.

"You failed...just a little bit" Lilly said laughing. Ella pretending to laugh while drying herself.

"I know, but Heath and I are going diner, will you be ok here on your own?" Ella asked.

"Sure, I'll keep tanning" Lilly said, Ella smiled and ran back to Heath, who put his top on too.

"You ready?" Heath asked, Ella nodded and they walked to the diner.

At the diner.

Ella and Heath walk in laughing and joking.

"Hey darl" Irene said to them.

"Good morning Irene!" Ella said enthusiastically.

"What's got you all happy girlie?" Irene asked, Ella giggled.

"Well, it's a rare day, Heath Braxton offered to buy me breakfast" Ella said laughing.

"Make sure you know this is rare" Heath said, griving her one of his famous cheeky smiled, it melted Ella.

"Well then, better be happy, what would you like?" Irene asked smiling.

"2 of your breakfast specials please" Heath said and then Ella and him walked to a table in the far corner.

"So, what about your roomie, what's up with her?" Heath asked.

"Oh, you don't want to talk about me?!" Ella said, pretending to be hurt "Nah, her family disowned her, her family aren't perfect either, they're from Mangrove River, I met Lilly there, then we moved to the city, pretty rough times there due to me, so then we moved here"

"Rough times? Who's her family?" Heath asked.

"Just stuff that happened. Callaghan!" Ella told Heath, his face dropped.

"Lilly's a Callaghan..." Heath said shocked.

"I'm guessing you know them?" Ella asked, just then Darcy came running over.

"Hey Darce" Heath said smiling. Tegan walked over.

"She wanted her daddy and I wanted free time, there ya go, bring her back tomorrow" Tegan said, not even noticing Ella.

"Alright" Heath said and Tegan walked away.

"You have a daughter with Tegan Callaghan!" Ella said, nearly shouting.

"Darcy meet Ella, mine and your uncles neighbour" Heath told her, Darcy robber one of his sausages.

"Ha Ha! I robbed your sausage!" Darcy teased.

"Oi...how about you go down to the beach and I'll be there in a minute" Heath suggested.

"OK!" Darcy said and ran down to the beach.

"Darcy is very cute, but Tegan is Lilly's sister, Darcy is her niece" Ella told him.

"Holy shit, I've known Tegan my whole teenage years, she never mentioned Lilly" Heath told Ella, just then Lilly stormed over to them.

"I have just seen Tegan, she has some nerve showing up here!" Lilly said annoyed.

"She wasn't here for you" Ella said, Lilly looked confused "You know Darcy"

"Darcy my niece?" Lilly asked, wondering why Darcy would come into it, just then Darcy ran in.

"Daddy, you never came down" Darcy said, jumping on Heath's lap.

"Oh all right, come on, race ya down" Heath said and started running, Lilly took Heath's chair.

"Heath Braxton is Darcy's Dad! Tegan always - well Evan always said Tegan didn't know the father" Lilly said.

"Well, maybe she just found out" Ella suggested.

"Ew, Heath and I would have been in-laws if he stuck with Tegan!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you would've been besties!" Ella mocked.

"No, we wouldn't have! I'm going back to the beach" Lilly said and walked out.

At the beach.

Darcy and Heath are sitting making sand castles when Lilly walked over.

"Auntie Lilly!" Darcy said and jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey Darce" Lilly said, Darcy pulled away and continued making sand castles, Lilly asked Heath to walk with her, they stopped when they were out of hearing distance.

"What happened between you and Tegan?" Lilly asked, Heath scoffed.

"She was dating my brother, they broke up and we had a one-night stand, then me and my brothers moved here, she comes back years later with a child, claiming she was Brax's child but she turned out to be mine, now here we are, I have a beautiful daughter that I love!" Heath explained.

"That's a mouthful, thanks for telling me, Tegan and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment...well none of my family are, only my brother Evan talks to me" Lilly told him.

"What happened?" Heath asked, Lilly started to tear up.

"My brother...my twin actually; Darren and I were joy-riding, I was driving, we crashed and my brother died, my family kinda blamed me on it, they still do. Tegan and him were the closest so she took it the worst and she hasn't talked to me since I was 15, 5 years...she talked about the Braxtons but I completely forgot about you, but she never mentioned Darcy's father which turned out to be you" Lilly told him, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm sorry" Heath said and pulled her into a hug "How come you forgot most things?"

"Simple. Drugs" Lilly told him, Heath nodded but he was actually shocked.

"Do you want to hang with me and Darce?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that" Lilly said smiling and walked with Heath over to Darcy.

At the diner.

Ella was sitting talking to some river boy.

"I hate to leave you, but I better leave" Ella said seductively.

"Can you not stay?" He asked.

"Nah, I have to go stare at a wall" Ella joked and got up, she picked up her plates and cups and brought them to Irene "Here Irene"

"Awh thanks darl, you didn't need to do that" Irene said gratefully, taking the plates off Ella.

"It's no problem, makes Sasha and Rosie's life a little easier, I used to be a waitress so this comes second nature to me" Ella told her, just then Casey walked in.

"Well, thanks again" Irene said smiling and walked away, Ella turned and bumped into Casey.

"Oh sorry Casey" Ella said and continued walking.

"Hey, wait up" Casey shouted after Ella, and ran after her.

"What Casey?" Ella groaned.

"Are you ok? You have barely talked to me in 2 weeks" Casey explained.

"Completely fine, I've been busy" Ella said, she had been avoiding Casey, but she had a reason.

"Ever since I told you about my past, you've been avoiding me, why?" Casey asked "My past isn't pretty but it won't effect you"

"Yeah, but you've been through enough. I don't want you going through any more. My past will most likely effect you!" Ella said.

"I don't care, you've been a great friend, that's all I want" Casey said, Ella hugged him.

"Sorry..." Ella said, Casey pulled away.

"So...I've heard you want a job" Casey said, walking with Ella.

"Yeah, why?" Ella asked, Casey handed her a flyer "An entertainer? At Angelo's? I'd love to!" Ella was so enthusiastic.

"Great, lets go to Angelo's!" Casey said and they both ran to Angelo's.

At Angelo's.

Brax is cleaning the tables when he sees Casey and Ella run up the stairs and over to him.

"Err...what's going on?" Brax asked, Ella giggled.

"I'm here for the entertainer job" Ella said smiling.

"I know your face is funny in everything but you have to do something as well" Brax joked, Ella lightly slapped him.

"Very funny, but I'm here to sing" Ella said smiling.

"Sing then" Bra said, Ella sand a big of a song and looked up at Brax for results.

"You have the job!" Brax said, Ella squealed and hugged Casey.

"Well, well if it isn't Casey Braxton" A girl said, walking up, Casey let go off Ella and looked at the girl.

"Jessica!" Casey said, he walked up and hugged her "Good to see you Jess!"

"Darryl 'Brax' Braxton" Jessica said smiling and walked up to him and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Good to see you Sis" Brax said smiling.

"Where's my egghead of a brother Heath" Jessica asked.

"Probably pulling some waves" Brax told her "Mum let you out?"

"Or girls..." Jessica joked "Mum told me to get out, following in Casey's step and got kicked out of school"

"What for? This time!" Brax asked.

"Being aggressive and punching a teacher, she was annoying me, what else was I supposed to do?" Jessica said, Casey laughed.

"This isn't funny Cas! Fine, you can stay with us, I'll get you into Summer Bay high tomorrow" Brax said.

"I'm going home to get ready, see ya" Ella said and left.

"Nice girl ya got Cas" Jessica said, Casey laughed.

"Nah, we're only friends" Casey said, Jessica laughed this time.

"Sure, Casey, hold on to her" Jessica said and left.

Later that night.

Ella walked out to Lilly wearing a black body-con dress that goes just past her bum, she was wearing 6 inch high stilettoes. She had her half wavy and half straight - it was perfect. She was wearing gold bracelets and a long necklace with a heart on the end and long black bead earrings.

"A date?" Lilly asked, Ella shook her head.

"Singer at Angelo's" Ella told Lilly, luckily she was still dressed in her clothes.

"Well, lets go" Lilly said and Ella and her left.

At Angelo's.

Ella and Lilly walked into Angelo's to find Casey, Brax, Heath, Darcy and Jessica waiting on Ella.

"Look at you hottie" Heath said smirking.

"Thank you£ Ella said to Heath, the other complimented her too.

"You look beautiful, good luck" Casey said smiling.

"Thanks" Ella said and Brax walked up to the stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure you noticed the stage, we have an entertainer - a singer... her name is Ella McDonald, she's 19 and only new in town so be nice" Brax said and Ella walked on stage.

"Good evening everyone, pretty nervous, it's a beautiful! Well I guess I should get singing...I'm going to sing heart attack by Demi Lovato" Ella said and started singing...

Heart Attack

Puttin' my defenses up '

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't careI can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hairT

hen make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes you, make me so nervous

Then I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up'

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous

Then I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up'

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Ella continued singing the song, when she was finished everyone clapped.

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the song, next one is...Goodnight by Reece Mastin" Ella said and started to sing again.

I got my t-shirt and sneakers on N

o one to mess around with fate

It feels so wrong

I'm gonna live it up tonight

Forgetting those who dim my light

Let's go back to rock and roll

When people just let go

And let the music flow

I'm just looking for a good night, oh

I'm not looking for the right time, no

What I really wanna say to you right now

Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud

I'm just looking for a good night

I think you get the picture now

Yeah, I think you know what I'm all about

I got no time for fools

Who think they're playing cool

My ears have tuned you out

Let's go back to rock and roll

When people just let go

And let the music flow

I'm just looking for a good night, oh

I'm not looking for the right time, no

What I really wanna say to you right now.

Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud

I'm just looking for a good night, oh

Ella continued until the song was over and everyone clapped again. She kept singing until the night was over...

"This is my last song for the night, you've been a great audience, thank you" Ella thanked "My last song is...My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson"

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me And honestly,

My life would suck without you...

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too,

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now yeah

Forever united here somehow yeah

You got a piece of me And honestly,

My life would suck without you...

And she kept on singing...

Casey and Heath were both thinking the same thing - Ella is one amazingly extraordinary girl...

**I'm back and yeah, no reviews, bit disappointed, considering to just delete this story if it doesn't get read or doesn't get reviewed! I'm a bit disappointed, I had a lot planned for this story!**


	4. Jordan!

**Oh wow! Such positive feedback on the last chapter, good news is I'm going to continue this and I have A LOT planned! Please please please read and review! Enjoy this chapter. Oh and people thought it would be more interesting with more Brax, well I hope I have enough Brax in this chapter. There will be more Casey/Heath in the next chapter! **

Ella woke up the next morning with a banging headache. It got worse when she heard a loud knock on the door, she sighed and got up and answered the door. It was Brax. He let himself in, despite Ella's death stares.

"Yeah, sure Brax. You can come in" Ella said sarcastically while shutting the door.

"Sorry but I think you'll say my visit is a pleasant when you open this envelope" Brax said smirking, handing her an envelope. When she opened it she was gob smacked at the contents of it.

"Holy shit! This is way too much Brax, I only worked the night!" Ella exclaimed, Brax had given her 200 dollars.

"Nah, you boost the ratings by a mile, enjoy! Sure I'll be seeing you later, right now, I have a brunch meeting with Belle" Brax told her, Ella smiled.

"Good luck at brunch, don't miss me too much" Ella joked, Brax laughed.

"What's your name again? Cocky new staff member, I'm your boss, remember" Brax joked, Lilly just walked out.

"Her Brax" Lilly said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Lilly" Brax said, Ella walked away, she knew how Lilly felt about him.

"How are you?" Lilly asked, grinning.

"Fine, just about to meet my girlfriend Belle though, so I have to go" Brax said, edging towards the door.

"Aw do you really have to go? I thought we could hang out" Lilly said, Brax knew what was happening.

"Lilly, I know you have feelings for me but I'm way too old for ya" Brax said, Lilly scoffed.

"I don't care about the age gap. Age is only a number" Lilly said smiling, Brax couldn't shake off this girl's confident.

"I have a girlfriend Lilly!" Brax exclaimed, Lilly smiled.

"Aha! You're not saying you don't have feelings for me" Lilly said, Brax laughed.

"I didn't say I had any either" Brax said, Lilly looked into his eyes.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me" Lilly said, staring him in the eye.

"Lilly...I don't...I can't do that" Brax said, Lilly couldn't help grinning.

"Then break up with her. We can be together" Lilly said, Brax shook his head.

"Lil, I may have feelings for you but I love Belle, nothing is going to change that" Brax said and left.

At the diner.

Brax walked into the diner and kissed Belle on the cheek and sat down.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, you know how Ella is for talking" Brax lied, Belle smirked.

"Ah what did she say when she saw the money?" Belle asked "Oh and I have already ordered"

"She was like holy shit and said it was too much but she deserves it and ok" Brax said, Belle noticed a change in Brax.

"Are you ok? You're acting strange" Belle said smiling.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a bit tired" Brax said smiling, Belle believed him.

"Okay, so how are your brothers? I haven't seen much of them" Belle asked, just then Casey walked in.

"Well here's Casey" Brax said quietly as he noticed Casey walking over.

"Hey guys. Brax Heath asked me to tell you to call him, something about a job" Casey said, Brax sighed and stood up and walked out. Casey sat in his seat.

"What does Heath mean job?" Belle whispered, Casey shrugged.

"He didn't tell me any details, just to tell Brax to call him" Casey said, Belle knew him well enough to know he was lying.

"Tell me now Casey Braxton!" Belle demanded.

"Just some crops up in the national park" Casey whispered, Belle nodded.

"Brax knows I hate him doing them things" Belle said, Casey shrugged.

"You can't take this out of river boys, either live with that or you're going to have to break up with him, no one can change him" Casey said sternly, just then Brax came in, Casey nodded and walked out.

"What the fuck are you doing" Belle said sternly, Brax looked confused.

"What?" Brax asked confused, Belle stood up and stormed out.

"Belle! Belle, what did I do wrong?" Brax asked, running after Belle, they stopped at the beach.

"Casey told me what kind of job it is. Brax you promised me you wouldn't do anymore dodgy stuff!" Belle exclaimed.

"This is who I am, Belle. If you can't except me for who I am or what I do, what are you even doing with me" Brax said, Belle looked down.

"I thought I loved you Brax, I really did, you had me under your spell, but not anymore" Belle said, looking up at the sky, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do this baby, I love you" Brax begged, for the first time in his life, he begged.

"I know Brax, but I can't do this. What if I'm sitting at home and the cops come saying you're in jail or even worse dead. I can't handle that Brax. I'm sorry, but we're over" Belle said, Brax nodded.

"After 2 years, you're just going to end it like that" Brax said, Belle nodded with sadness.

"I'm sorry Brax, I really am" Belle said and walked away. Brax screamed and threw a rock into the sea.

At Ella and Lilly's house.

Ella is sitting down, watching TV when she hears her phone beep, she goes and checks it. She has 3 new messages. She opened the first one and it was Heath, it said - 'Hey Babe...wanna meet up?' Ella giggled and replied - 'Maybe later, pooface ;)'

The second message was from Lilly, it read - 'Hey Ell, just popped out to the shop in Yabbie Creek for some groceries. Be back later. Lil x' Ella nodded to herself and replied - 'KK, grab some eggs too. Ell x'

As Ella read the last message, her face turned pale, she dropped her phone with shock...it read 'Good Morning Princess, just got out today, going to the city! See you later princess. J.D' Ella ran to the house-phone and frantically rang a number, she kept getting transferred to voicemail, she kept trying.

"Hello" A voice answered, they finally picked up.

"Mum! Jordan got out! He's going to the city to find me, please, I beg you don't tell him where I am" Ella begged.

"But he's your-" Mrs McDonald said but was interrupted by Ella.

"MUM PLEASE!" Ella continued to beg.

"Okay! We'll say you ran off, we won't mention the bay" Mrs McDonald promised.

"Thank you Mum! You should visit sometime soon" Ella said, starting to change the conversation.

"Ella, darling, your father and I made it clear to you, we don't want you close to us. At least not until you fix this" Mrs McDonald said sternly and hung up the phone.

Ella put the phone down, she sat down on the couch and cried. She was so nervous about Jordan. She got out her bag and took out a picture of a little girl, she started to cry even more. The tears slid down off her face and landed on the photo. Why me? Why did this happen to me? Ella thought. There was a knock on the door, she went over and opened it, it was Heath.

"Hey Ell- What's up?" Heath asked instantly when he realized she was crying.

"It's nothing, dropped something on my foot" Ella lied, Heath nodded.

"Are you sure that's it?" Heath asked, just making sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Ella said, drying her tears "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here?"

"I just thought we could meet up, like the text" Heath offered, Ella smiled.

"I would love to but I think I'm just going to stay in today" Ella said, rejecting his offer.

"How about I join you?" Heath said, raising his eyebrow.

"No, Heath!" Ella said sternly, Heath nodded and left. Ella went to get into her pyjamas.

At Yabbie Creek shopping centre.

Lilly is looking at some clothes in a boutique in the centre, she loves clothes and she always wanted to make clothes and be a designer.

"Lilly? Lil, is that you?" A voice asked, Lilly turned around and seen her brother Evan.

"EVAN!" Lilly shouted and hugged him tightly "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, shopping with my girlfriend" Evan replied smiling.

"You have a girlfriend! Oh wow! Can I meet her?" Lilly asked, Evan nodded. Little did Lilly know, she was being followed.

In the café.

Evan brought Lilly over to a table, she saw a blonde girl with blue eyes sitting at the table, she was pretty.

"Hey Crystal, this is my sister Lilly" Evan said, introducing her, Crystal stood up.

"Hey Lilly, you must be special, Evan refuses to bring me to meet his family!" Crystal said smiling, Lilly laughed.

"I wouldn't blame him! His family is quite horrible" Lilly said laughing, Crystal looked confused.

"His family? I thought you were brother and sister?" Crystal asked, Lilly laughed.

"They have disowned me. Evan will tell you later if you want to know. You're so pretty Crys! Ev is lucky to have you" Lilly said smiling, Crystal blushed.

"So sis, what's new in your life?" Evan asked, Lilly shrugged.

"I've moved to Summer Bay with Ella, you met her, right?" Lilly said, just then the person that was following her was satisfied

that she said where she lived so they left.

"Nah, you always talked about her though" Evan said, Lilly looked shocked.

"You need to come over for dinner something, both of you. Catch up properly!" Lilly said smiling, Evan laughed.

"You? Cook?" Evan joked, Crystal laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"We would love to" Crystal said smiling.

"I'll text you my address but now I have to go" Lilly said standing up, Evan stood up too.

"Don't be a stranger" Evan said, hugging her.

"Same goes" Lilly said smiling, Evan laughed.

"Well, see ya" Evan said, Lilly waved bye to Crystal and left.

At Ella and Lilly's house.

Ella is sitting down on the couch when she happened to glance out the window and she saw a guy walk past, she immediately jumped up and hid behind the cupboard, just then the door started to open, Ella got a frying pan and stood up, she went over and was about to hit the invader when she realised it was only Lilly.

"JESUS ELLA!" Lilly shouted, Ella hushed her and pulled her inside.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, Ella panted.

"Jordan" Ella simply said and Lilly's face went pale.

**So who is Jordan and why is Ella so afraid of him? All will come out soon ;)**

**Review please!**

**Mary xxx**


	5. Just around the corner

**Thanks for the review, fanfictionluver13! Thanks for the follows/favourites as well! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!**

* * *

_"Jordan" Ella simply said and Lilly's face went pale_

"Wh-what about Jordan?" Lilly stuttered, Ella had tears in her eyes.

"He's here. He's in Summer Bay" Ella said, Lilly began panicking.

"What are we going to do? Oh shit oh shit!" Lilly said, Ella shrugged.

"I need some air!" Ella said and walked out, Lilly saw her run off, suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lilly opened it cautiously.

"Jett!" Lilly shouted and hugged Jett, she pulled him in and shut the door.

"Lils!" Jett said smiling, pulling out of the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked, Jett shrugged.

"Can I not visit my big sis?" Jett said smirking. Jett and Lilly are half-siblings, you see, Lilly's dad had an affair with Jett's mum, even though the rest of the family chose to ignore Jett, Lilly didn't. She grew a special bond with the 14 year old.

"What's the real reason?" Lilly asked sternly...Jett looked down.

"My mum kicked me out and I came to you for answers" Jett said, Lilly looked at her little brother with sympathy.

"Well young man...aren't you lucky I have a spare room" Lilly said smiling, Jett hugged her tightly.

Out the back in the Braxton's.

Jessica is sitting out sunbathing when she notices out of the corner of her eye, that there's a boy, around her age staring at her in the next garden. She begins to get freaked out.

"Have you a staring problem or something?" Jessica asked harshly. The boy looked stunned.

"Nah...I hope not...it's just I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you are" he said, Jessica blushed and instantly felt bad for snapping at him.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm Jessica" Jessica said smiling, he nodded.

"It's fine, if I were you I'd probably snap too" he said smiling "Oh and I'm Jett"

"I've never seen you around before" Jessica said, Jett walked over to her.

"Yeah, I came here about 2 minutes ago" Jett said laughing, Jessica laughed with him.

"I've been here about 2 days haha I'm the Braxton's sister" Jessica told him smiling.

"I'm Lilly's brother, well half-brother but we just call each other brother and sister" Jett said smiling, Jessica nodded.

"Well my brothers are annoying but I live with them or my mum and they're better than my Mum" Jessica said smiling, just then Heath came out.

"You called on an annoying brother" Heath said and tossed Jessica's hair, Jessica pushed his hands away.

"Go away Heath!" Jessica said, Heath laughed.

"My garden, isn't it" Heath said, he continued to toss Jessica's hair, then suddenly he got a bucket off water then threw it over her, Jessica jumped up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DONE THAT!" Jessica shouted at Heath then stormed inside.

"My job is done" Heath said and left, Jett smirked and waited outside.

Meanwhile at the beach.

Casey is down at the beach, waxing his surfboard when this guy comes over to him, he stands up.

"Can I help you?" Casey asked, the peculiar stranger.

"The waves are great today" he said, Casey nodded.

"Which is why I want to get on them, anything in particular you want from me?" Casey asked, he nodded.

"My name is Jordan and I'm looking for a Ella McDonald, do you possibly know where to find her?" Jordan asked, Casey shrugged.

"Em...never heard of her, who is she?" Casey lied, he needed to get something out of him.

"Just a mate. I thought everyone knew everyone here" Jordan said, Casey shrugged.

"I've only been here a few days, I don't know anybody" Casey lied again, Jordan nodded.

"Small town aye" Jordan said, Casey nodded.

"I'll love to talk but I better go" Casey said, Jordan looked confused.

"Thought you were going surfing?" Jordan shouted over to him, Casey shook his head and starting running up the beach. He knew where he had to go.

At Ella and Lilly's house.

Lilly is reading a magazine in the kitchen when she hears a knock on the door, she gets up and answers it to find Casey standing on the other side, she let him in.

"Is Ell here?" Casey asked, Lilly shook her head.

"She's gone for a walk, why what's up?" Lilly asked, Casey ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you know a guy called Jordan? He's going around asking people do they know where she is" Casey said, Lilly looked panicked.

"He's actually in the bay" Lilly exclaimed, Casey nodded.

"Who is he?" Casey asked, Lilly shook her head.

"I can't tell you, if you want to know ask Ella" Lilly said, coincidentally Ella just ran in.

"What's up?" Lilly asked a panicked looking Ella.

"He found me" Ella muttered, Casey looked confused.

"Who found you?" Casey asked, Ella looked up.

"Jordan, he ran after me but I lost him" Ella said, Lilly went pale.

"Who is he anyway?" Casey asked, Ella shook her head.

"I can't tell you" Ella muttered, Casey scoffed.

"You know, I'd do anything to help you but if you won't open up to me then I can't help you" Casey said and stormed out.

"I'll go after him" Lilly said and ran out. Ella heard a knock on the door, hoping it was Casey but it wasn't. It was Heath.

"What's wrong Ell? Don't say nothing because I know something is up" Heath said, Ella let him in.

"A person I didn't want to find me found me" Ella said, she started crying. Heath pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being here for me" Ella said smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Heath said, smiling back. Ella slowly lifted her head up to Heath and then kissed his lips, Heath kissed back. Things started to heat up and Heath brought Ella to the bedroom...

Meanwhile at the beach.

Lilly is looking for Casey when she sees Brax sitting on the sand, she goes over to him.

"Hey" Lilly said loudly, Brax stood up.

"Lilly I'm not up to playing your games. I want to get to the point" Brax said, he leaned over to Lilly and kissed her, she pulled back.

"Brax! What about Belle?" Lilly asked, Brax shrugged.

"She broke up with me" Brax said, Lilly scoffed.

"So I'm your rebound person. I feel very happy about that" Lilly scolded and walked away, she can ask someone else about Casey, she thought. Lilly is walking beach and she sees Casey talking to Mullins, Jessica and Jett.

"Get out of my way, douche" Jessica said and pushes through them.

"You're only so tough cause your brother's here" Mullins taunted, Casey got annoyed.

"Leave my sister alone, schoolboy" Casey threatened, Mullins laughed.

"What are you going to do to me, tough boy?" Mullins asked, Casey laughed, Casey got annoyed and punched him, Mullins went to punch him back when a guy stepped in, it was Jordan.

"No need to fight guys, let's be adults about this" Jordan said, this annoyed Lilly.

"You can speak" Lilly interrupted, Jordan smirked.

"There's my old pal Lilly" Jordan said evilly.

"I'm not your mate Jordan, and definitely never will be" Lilly said, Jordan laughed.

"Well luckily I wasn't married to " Jordan said laughing, Lilly slapped his face.

"Wow what do you mean married? Who are you?" Casey asked, Jessica was now paying her full attention to the conversation, Jett already knew what was going on.

"She didn't tell you about me? Tell Ella I'm very disappointed. I thought she might even talk about her husband" Jordan sais, his smile was so evil. While Jordan's face was full of evil, Casey ans Jessica's faces were full of shock.

"Lilly, he's lying right, Ell isn't married" Casey , Lilly looked down.

"He's telling the truth" Lilly muttered, Casey was shocked.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry but I...I got to go" Casey said and walked off, Jessica ran after him.

"Casey, wait" Jessica called, Casey wouldn't stop.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked, Casey shrugged.

"I don't know but anywhere away from here" Casey said and walked away, Jessica knew there was no point in stopping him.

"Oh Casey, please don't do anything stupid" Jessica whispered to herself.

Meanwhile back in Ella and Lilly's house

Ella is out getting a drink of water, contemplating what she has just done. Was it a bad thing or a good thing? She knew deep down she was only using Heath to get the pain, but what if she actually has feelings for him? She was broken out of her trance by a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapping around her, Heath lay his head on her shoulder.

"We can't do this Heath" Ella said, Heath unwrapped his arms.

"Can't do what?" Heath asked, Ella looked down.

"Us. There will be no 'us' that was a fling, it has to stay that way" Ella said and walked into her room. Heath was furious. He just walked out.

At the Braxton house.

Brax is sitting on the couch, drinking a beer when there's a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Brax shouted, but he heard no footsteps leaving.

"No, this is important Brax" a timid but determined voice said, he instantly recognised it as Lilly.

"Hey" Brax said smiling, as he opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Lilly asked, Brax nodded and moved out of the way of Lilly's way.

"Brax" Lilly started but Brax just kissed her.

"No, Brax. Casey is gone" Lilly said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What do you mean?" Brax asked confused, Lilly laughed.

"Forget about everything, forget about Belle. Forget about me! Just think about Casey! He's skipped town because he found out Ella had a husband" Lilly explained, Brax tried to make sense of everything, but decided to do that later.

"I'm going to find him" Brax simply said and left Lilly alone...in the Braxton house.

At the beach.

"I worry about him, you know" Jessica said, her and Jett were sitting on the rocks at the edge of the sea.

"About who?" Jett asked, Jessica laughed.

"Casey ye idiot!" Jessica said laughing, Jett pretended to be hurt.

"Well...why though?" Jett asked, Jessica sighed.

"I dunno, I guess when he isn't in the right head space, he can do anything" Jessica admitted, Jett put a comforting arm around her.

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy Jess" Jett said smiling, Jessica nodded.

"I know" Jessica said, she noticed Heath moving towards her, looking angry "Be right back"

"HEATH!" Jessica called running after her.

"What?" Heath snapped a little bit too harshly.

"What's up with you?" Jessica asked the hormonal guy.

"Ella! I just slept with her and then she goes and says it meant nothing, it did to me" Heath moaned, this infuriated Jessica. She just turned on her heels and stormed down the beach.

At Ella and Lilly's house.

Ella is sitting reading a magazine when she hears a knock on the door, she answers it to Jessica.

"YOU BITCH!" Jessica shouted and slapped her across the face.

"What the hell?" Ella said, Jessica scoffed, she burst into the house, Jett following.

"You have the cheek to say that to me. You're playing my brother, Casey and Heath, pick one. Don't hurt their feelings you emotionless cow! How can you even do that?" Jessica shouted, Ella laughed.

"I'm not playing anyone!" Ella said, defending herself.

"You keep all cosy with Casey, you get him to get you everything and then you were bored so you just slept with Heath, then say it meant nothing! You make me sick" Jessica shouted, Jett now had a hold of her.

"Don't touch me" Jessica shouted "You're probably apart of it"

"I didn't know anything about it" Jett said, he was telling the truth.

"I hate all of you, especially you Ella" Jessica spat annoyed, Jett got angry.

"Least you showed your real side before I got to know you more, I don't want anything to do with you" Jett hissed, Jessica laughed.

"I'm going to make sure my brothers don't go near you again. Maybe even befriend Jordan" Jessica said and stormed off.

Jett and Ella were looking at each other in shock when next minute all they heard was...BAM.

* * *

**Which was more surprising/shocking? Finding out who Jordan actually is...Heath and Ella sleeping together...or the ending, what happened to Jessica?**

**Mary x**

**By the way, when I was writing this, I listened to Reece Mastin's album-Beautiful Nightmare. It's great to do some writing to. If you had spare time I would actually strongly recommend it. He's amazing!**


	6. I'm sure everything won't fall apart

**Thanks for all those amazing reviews! This story is slowly becoming more popular:) I love it! Please read it and then leave a review! Even just a word! I love those reviews! They make me smile! Enjoy:-)**

* * *

Jett and Ella went running out to find Jessica lying on the street.

"JESSICA!" Jett shouted, he ran and fell onto the road beside her, she looked like she was hit by a car.

"The pricks who done this must have just drove off, heartless sickos" Ella said, even though she was angry at Jessica, she was still her friend.

"We need to do something!" Jett exclaimed, Ella thought that was pretty obvious.

"We need to get her off the road!" Ella said, Jett picked her up and carried her into the house, he gently set her down on the sofa.

"Call the ambulance" Ella said "I'll call Brax" Ella thought it was safer to talk to Brax, he wasn't angry with her.

"Brax...Brax...Brax can you hear me?" Ella panicked "Shit, my phone went dead"

At the beach.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked, Brax shrugged.

"I don't know, they just kept repeating my name" Brax said, Lilly smirked.

"Oh like Brax...Brax...Brax" Lilly said seductively, Brax chuckled.

"You're just teasing me...what happened to all the 'rebound girlfriend' huh?" Brax said, Lilly laughed.

"I realized I don't give a shit, that I want you more than I actually realized and you're probably won't go for a young 20 year old like me because of pride or whatever but I just thought I'd let you know that if you change your mind I'm here" Lilly said smiling, she stood up and walked down the beach, she realized Brax started to follow her.

"Lil...I like you" Brax mumbled, Lilly stopped and turned around.

"You do?" Lilly asked, Brax smiled, showing those dimples that got Lilly every time, since the first day.

"Lil you know I do" Brax said, then Brax pulled her in for a proper kiss, no-one pulled away, it was just lips on lips. Like Lilly and Brax were made for each other.

"Let's just say that was our first kiss" Lilly said grinning.

"To me it already was" Brax said smiling, his phone rang, but Lilly took it off him and hung up.

"Tonight it's only you and me, the rest of the world is shut out" Lilly said smirking, Brax grinned.

"What if that was important" Brax said, Lilly shrugged.

"I'm sure everything won't fall apart for one night you're away" Lilly said smirking, little did she know, everything was already falling apart.

"Alright, alright" Brax said smirking, they decided to spend the day together in Brax's room in the Sands motel.

Back at Ella and Lilly's house.

"Brax has turned off his phone. Just great! Apparently Casey has skipped town for some unknown reason, Lilly text me saying it, tried calling her and her phone is off too! I even tried Casey, it just cut out! My last hope is Heath" Ella said, she dialled Heath's number and it too went dead.

"I'm going over there, they need to know" Ella said and stormed out the door.

In the Braxton house.

Heath is sitting on the couch, watching some meaningless TV program when there was a knock at the door. When he didn't get up to answer it, the knocking became repetitive.

"Alright! I'm coming" Heath shouted and answered the door, looking annoyed.

"Heath you stubborn unmentionable" Ella shouted, Heath scoffed and was about to close the door but Ella stopped it.

"Boxing classes when I was 18 made me reasonably strong" Ella said walking in, Heath sighed.

"What is it?" Heath asked, Ella sighed.

"I want to get to the point but I have two points, they're both important but you'd probably hate me if I told you what is just eating me up inside first so I think I'll tell you the bad news" Ella said, Heath looked on curiously "Jessica has been involved in a hit and run accident"

"What! Where is she?" Heath asked, walking out the door.

"In my house" Ella said, running after them, Heath ran in and stumbled over to Jessica, he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Who would do this to you" Heath whispered, Heath stood up and turned to Ella.

"The ambulance is on it's way, I tried calling Brax and Casey, both phones are turned off" Ella said, Heath sighed but then smiled a smile of gratitude to Ella.

"Cheers Ella, I really appreciate you doing this" Heath said, Ella gently stroked his arm, maybe she did have feelings for Heath, when she actually thought it was Casey she had the feelings for.

"Jessica is my mate and even though she shouted at me, blaming me about playing you and Casey, I couldn't just leave her lying on the street, never would I ever do that" Ella said smiling,

"She shouldn't have done that, but" Heath started but was interrupted by the paramedics bursting through the door.

"In here" one of them said, the two others followed with a stretcher, they gently placed Jessica on it and lifted her into the ambulance, Heath went in the ambulance with them.

"We will meet you in the hospital" Ella said just before they closed the ambulance doors.

In the hospital.

Ella and Jett walked into the hospital, Ella was stunned to see Bianca stood there, comforting Heath, hugging him occasionally and then kissing him, Ella was shocked. She gathered herself and walked over.

"Hi. Sorry to excuse anything" Ella said, she saw a sudden gush of guilt wave over Heath.

"Ell, can I talk to you?" Heath asked, Ella nodded and followed Heath to some deluded place.

"I see you're with Bianca" Ella said, looking down, Heath nodded.

"It was a spur of the moment thing and I thought you would never go for a guy like me" Heath said, Ella nodded.

"You know what Heath, it's your life, I have my own problems and as I said, it was a fling and it meant nothing. Anyway how did you get over me oh so quickly. You practically said you liked me less than half a day ago!" Ella exclaimed, holding back tears.

"You can be surprised how fast I can move on and plus, I do love Bianca, ever since I moved to the bay but now her rock star husband has divorced her, we can actually be an item" Heath said, monotonously.

"Whatever Heath!" Ella said and practically ran out of the hospital, she bumped into someone on the way. Jordan.

"Shove it Jordan" Ella spat and walked away, Jordan grabbed her wrist and Ella retaliated by punching Jordan in the face.

"Wrong move, McDonald" Jordan said, Ella scoffed.

"Just leave me alone, Dougall" Ella said and started walking away, she was at a bus stop when Jordan came behind her and put her to sleep, he picked her up and put her in his car.

Jordan was driving along the road when he was pulled over by a cop.

"What can I do for you, officer" Jordan said calmly, the cop pointed at Ella.

"What's up with her?" He asked, Jordan looked over and smiled lovingly.

"We are after having a long drive and she is very sleepy, bless her. She tried not falling asleep, but she hasn't slept all night, poor thing. See we're heading to the city because her mother died and we're heading home for the funeral, sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to get a chick like her" Jordan said lovingly. All was a lie though.

"Alright, very sorry to hear about her loss. Good luck on your journey" the cop said and walked away, Jordan continued driving. Away from Summer Bay. Far far away.

In the Sands motel.

Lilly and Brax are lying in bed, Lilly has her head lying on the crook of Brax's arm, while tracing her fingertips around his chest.

"What if something bad is happening" Brax said, Lilly sighed.

"Can you not go one day without worrying about your brothers. Look at it this way, Casey has skipped town, there's nothing wrong he could do here, Heath is probably out surfing with the boys and that's all you need to worry about" Lilly said smirking.

"You are forgetting that Kyle has to run the company, he can't handle that" Brax said, over the few weeks of being there, Lilly has noticed that Kyle is very capable of looking after the restaurant.

"Don't worry about Kyle, he's a big boy" Lilly said smiling, remembering back to the first day she actually travelled the bay.

_Flashback_

_She found a restaurant called Angelos, she decided to go into the fairly empty restaurant. She goes and waits on a waiter, After 10 minutes of waiting on a waiter, one came over._

_"Sorry for the wait miss, we didn't notice you" He said, smiling, this girl was pretty._

_"It's ok, Kyle" Lilly said smiling, reading his nametag._

_"What would you like?" Kyle asked._

_"My usual please" Lilly joked._

_"I'm sorry, I have never served you or took your order before" Kyle said confused._

_"I know, I'm new in town" Lilly said smiling._

_"That's great in everything, but what's your order?" Kyle said, frustration in his voice, Lilly giggled._

_"Give me...heck surprise me!" Lilly said smiling, Kyle nodded and gave her order into the chef, he came back out and started drying some glasses._

_"You're the new girl? I've heard you're pretty chummy with my brothers, you do live next door to them?" Kyle said._

_"I'm the new girl Lilly, you're a Braxton? Never thought" Lilly said, Kyle laughed._

_"Yeah, is that a compliment or an insult?" Kyle said smirking._

_"I don't know, As for what you're heard, that's Ella, not me" Lilly said._

_"So it's Ella who already has Casey and Heath under her wing" Kyle said smiling, Lilly had already got her food- Lasagne garlic bread and lemonade._

_"Under her wing? I doubt it, Ella isn't that lovable" Lilly said smiling._

_"Well, whatever it is, they're cooped up on Ella" Kyle said, Lilly finished her meal and paid Kyle._

_"I tried talk to her, thanks Kyle" Lilly said, just then Brax walked in._

_"Hey Lilly, good to see you came out of the cave" Brax joked and walked around the other side of the counter._

_"Hey, it's good to get out, aren't customers not allowed back there?" Lilly asked._

_"I am, because I own this place" Brax said smirking._

_"Oh wow, more surprises, well I'm going to go and explore this town, see ya" Lilly said and left._

_Flashback over_.

"What are you thinking about?" Brax asked, breaking her from her trance.

"Just the first time I went to Angelo's and I completely confused Kyle saying that I would take my usual and then you coming in and shocking me saying it's your restaurant" Lilly said giggling.

"Ha Kyle told me about that" Brax chuckled, Lilly sat up and kissed him cheek.

"I love you" Lilly said smiling, Brax blushed.

"I hope you do because you do realize I am ridiculously in love with you" Brax said and kissed her.

At the hospital.

Heath and Bianca are sitting down holding hands while Jett is sitting on the other row of seats, Sid suddenly came out of surgery.

"So doc, how is she?" Heath asked, Sid looked at his file.

"Luckily, there's no major injuries. She just has a broken hair, the car must not have hit her hard, only on the right arm and drove off, the reason she was unconscious was the bang she got when she hit the ground" Sid said, Heath sighed.

"Thanks doc, is she awake?" Heath asked, Sid shook his head.

"Not yet, Heath. In about an hour or so she will be" Sid said, he was about to say something else when he was beeped to go somewhere else.

"Well, I guess we just have to sit down and patiently wait" Heath said, he sat down and Bianca kissed his cheek.

* * *

**JORDAN YOU B**TARD! How could he do that to Ell? Lilly was wrong, things did fall apart when he shut out the world! He hasn't a clue about Jessica! Only if Bianca hadn't of came back into Heath's life, maybe Jordan wouldn't have been able to kidnap her! Argh :(**

**Leave a review, please:-)**

**Mary xx**


	7. You're too late

**GUYS I'M SAHRAY NO SPELL CHECK! It's near 1:00 am and I have to clean my room for tomorrow but had to get this up because I have no clue when I can update next! Thanks for yo reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning.

Lilly and Brax woke up in each other's arms, well Lilly woke up and she stared at Brax sleeping figure quite content, she smiled as she saw his eyebrows furrow at the dream he was having, then relax a few seconds later. She laughed every time he talked in his sleep and how perfect he looked. She couldn't believe he was hers. Like a dream Lilly was waiting to be woken up from.

"Lil you're staring" Brax's voice shocked her, Lilly looked down and blushed.

"I can't help it if you show such emotion when you sleep and not to mention you're perfect" Lilly said smirking, Brax leaned down and kissed him and then he took his phone out of the drawer and turned it on.

"Hey! This is strictly no communication to the outside world" Lilly said, Brax scoffed.

"That was yesterday, I've gotta turn it on sometime" Brax said and entered the password in his phone. He checked his messages -26 missed calls and 30 messages all from Heath.

"Wow someone's eager" Lilly said laughing, he checked the messages but then his eyes looked worried.

"Somethings wrong, he didn't say" Brax said and called Heath.

Brax- Heath! What's up?

Heath- Finally decide to come back to earth.

Brax- JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG BEFORE I THROTTLE YA!

Heath- Jessica's been hit by a car, nothing major just a broken arm, nothing to worry about.

Brax- Thank God! What was with all those missed calls and messages then?

Heath- That was before I knew what had happened.

Brax- Alright, well I'll meet you in the hospital in an hour.

Heath- Righto, bye.

"What was wrong with Heath and why do we have to go to the hospital?" Lilly asked, Brax put on his trousers.

"Jessica was hit by a car, only a broken arm though" Brax said and put his top and and Lilly nodded and got up to get ready.

At the hospital.

Heath walks into Jessica's room as she is now awake.

"G'morning to ya" Heath said smiling, Jessica nodded.

"Same to you, this hurts like hell! Where's Brax and Casey?" Jessica asked, Heath looked down.

"Brax will be here soon and Casey still hasn't turned up from God knows where he is, won't answer his phone either" Heath said, Jessica slumped.

"It's been 2 days, he better be ok" Jessica said, she frowned when she noticed Bianca come in "Heath can I talk to you for a moment, in private!"

"Do you mind?" Heath asked, Bianca shook her head and walked out, Heath walked over to Jessica and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you come crying to me, saying Ella didn't love you and now the next fucking day you're here and dating Bianca! I got knocked over because I stormed out in such a huff and now you're over her!" Jessica ranted annoyed.

"I didn't know this would happen, Bianca was there for me when no one else was" Heath said, Jessica scoffed.

"I would have been there for you but I got knocked fucking down" Jessica said, Heath was annoyed at her rant towards him.

"Stop with the cursing already! It's my life not yours!" Heath shouted, Jessica laughed.

"I got knocked down after defending you to Ell!" Jessica shouted back, just then the green line that was beeping slowed down and Jessica fell unconscious.

"JESSICA!" Heath shouted, Bianca ran in and she called the doctors, Heath watched on as the doctors tried to fix her. My baby sister is broken because of me, how could I let this happen.

In an empty barn.

Ella woke up to her hands tied behind her and duct tape over her mouth, she stood up and brought her hands in front of her and removed the duct tape.

"JORDAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT LET ME GO!" Ella shouted, suddenly the barn door opened and Jordan walked in.

"Look who is up and found a way to take off her duct tape" Jordan said evilly, she was about to say something when Jordan whacked her in the face.

"Don't talk" Jordan said, Ella sat down, she wasn't frightened, she learned a long time ago to never be frightened of Jordan, he was weak.

"You can't tell me what to do" Ella spat back, Jordan got annoyed and whacked her again, then he leant down and stroked her cheek where he hit her.

"We haven't been intimate in a while" Jordan said, this frightened Ella, she couldn't stay strong anymore.

"Touch me and I'll kick you in the balls" Ella said, Jordan ripped off her top and slid down her trousers, Ella struggled to get loose from his grip.

"If you do this, just shows what a whimp you are" Ella said confidently, not backing down.

"I can live with that" Jordan whispered and rapped her. Ella tried not to moan, not to let Jordan think she was scared and frightened of him, but in truth, she was.

At the hospital.

Heath was sitting in the room when someone barged in, he felt relief when he noticed it was Casey.

"Where is she? Is she ok? What happened?" Casey threw question after question to Heath.

"She is in surgery, I don't know they won't tell us and apparently one of her veins burst in his arm, causing severe amount of blood loss and they don't know" Heath said, Casey slid down into the seat beside him.

"I wish there was something I could do to help" Casey said, Heath put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's a Braxton, she's a fighter" Heath said, forcing a smile, then Brax and Lilly walked in, hand in hand.

"Is she ok?" Brax asked, Heath told him the exact same thing he told Casey.

"Brax, I'm sorry" Lilly whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Not your fault Lil" Brax whispered back.

"But it was my fault I forced you to shut out the world" Lilly said feeling a tag guilty.

"It was my choice too, you never forced me to do anything, it was magical and I couldn't have stopped this" Brax whispered back and kissed her, then he went and clipped Casey on the head.

"OI!" Casey moaned and Brax done it again.

"Ever skip town like that again and you're dead! Where'd you go?" Brax demanded to know.

"Up town, with Harry" Casey told them, he sighed.

"Don't do it again!" Brax said and sat back down, the doctors wheeled Jessica back in and she looked like nothing ever happened, her face lit up when she saw Casey.

"CASEY! Give me a hug!" Jessica said and Casey walked over and gave her a tight bear hug.

"Don't do this to me again" Jessica whispered, Casey shook his head.

"Diddo" Casey said and he felt Jessica smile, Casey and Jessica were very close and only he could make her smile like she was truly happy, Heath or Brax couldn't.

"When you getting out of this place?" Casey asked, Jessica shrugged.

"Probably by the weekend" Jessica said, she whimpered at the thought of being in here all week.

"Well guess I've got to make myself comfortable" Casey said, Jessica laughed.

"You're going to stay with me?" Jessica asked, Casey nodded.

"Have nowhere else to go and you're my sister so I might aswell" Casey said, thinking nothing of it.

"Thank you" Jessica said smiling and kissed his cheek "Have you seen Ella?"

"Nah, I haven't been anywhere else but here" Casey said, the others left seeming they weren't needed or being let into the conversation.

"You deserve her Casey, I see the way you look at her" Jessica said, Casey shrugged.

"Heath loves her too" Casey said, looking down with sorrow filled eyes.

"No, did you go sleep with some other girl while up there?" Jessica asked, Casey looked horrified at what she was saying.

"I wouldn't ruin any chance I have with Ell by doing that" Casey said, Jessica nodded smiling.

"Well, Heath and Ella slept together, I thought they were going to get together... But Heath went back to Bianca" Jessica told him, his eyes lit up.

"You serious!" Casey said smiling, Jessica nodded frantically.

"Go find her you doof!" Jessica said and Casey stood up and walked out, but he had to do something first.

"Heath!" Casey called and Heath came over, he punched Heath right in the jaw and ran off to find Ella.

In the barn.

"Just button my shirt up you perv" Ella said, Jordan shook his head.

"It's a nice view" Jordan said, getting closer, Ella spit in his eye "Bitch"

"I'll do it" Ella said and somehow managed to close the shirt.

"So who are these Braxtons?" Jordan asked, sitting beside her.

"Better people than you are" Ella said, earning annoyed beat from Jordan, only this time in the stomach "You can't hurt me! I'm not afraid anymore, maybe when I was 17 I was, but I'm 19 now and I learned to grow up and protect myself"

"You're doing a great job" Jordan mocked, Ella scoffed.

"Well you did drug me out of nowhere and tied me up here, can hardly do anything about that" Ella said, Jordan pulled her hair.

"You will do anything I say, we're married" Jordan said, Ella scoffed again.

"We were for 2 years and then when you were 18 you got locked away, leaving me pregnant but I'm glad you left" Ella said, she let slip of the pregnant part.

"You were pregnant, where's the baby?" Jordan demanded to know.

"I couldn't tell ya, I put her up for adoption" Ella said, Jordan smacked her hard across the back, causing her to fall forward.

"You should've asked my permission bitch!" Jordan said, pulling her back up by the hair.

"They will find me, you know. They won't give up" Ella shouted, Jordan pushed her down "Abuse me all you like, you won't hurt me"

"They will just have to learn to live without you" Jordan said and took out a gun.

"You're going to call precious boy Casey and you're going to tell him where you are, then when he's here, I'll kill him!" Jordan said, Ella shook her head.

"Do it!" Jordan said and got Ella's phone and ran Casey's number.

"Hello?" Casey answered, he heard breathing "Ella, where are you?"

"Casey, it's Jordan, she's in a barn house beside Mangrove river bush, if you want Ella to make it or save her, meet me here, maybe we can talk things out" Jordan lied.

"Don't touch her" Casey shouted, Jordan laughed.

"Too late, should've called earlier" Jordan taunted and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Oh Jordan you sick twisted unmentionable! Poor Ells! Cute Jessica and Casey moment? What will happen to Casey?**

**Mary xx**


	8. I'm ready

**Hi.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Drop this chapter.**

**Run. Run for dear life.**

* * *

Casey made his way up to the abandoned warehouse. He knocked on the door three times as he was told to, then the door opened.

"Give me back Ella" Casey said, trying to keep hold of his anger, he walked in and seen her, beat up and half dressed, only her bra and skirt on.

"Ell!" Casey screamed and went to run over to her, but Jordan punched him in the stomach, Casey dropped to the ground in pain.

"Stay away from her, as I guessed you call the cops" Jordan said, he heard sirens that grew closer each minute.

"You aren't going to get away with this" Casey muttered, Jordan laughed.

"Well, since I'm not going to get away with it, then I might as well have some fun" Jordan said evilly, he pointed the gun at Ella.

"Shot her and you're dead" Casey threatened, but Jordan fired the gun, it just about missed Ella's head.

"What fun would that be? Killing Ella? Why don't I just kill you?" Jordan said to Casey, Casey sat up confidently.

"Go ahead, you don't have the guts" Casey said, just then they heard the door barge open.

"We're going in on the count of three" they heard the cops say.

"One...Two...Three!" they said and barged in, just as they barged in Jordan shot Casey in the stomach, Casey screamed in pain and then fell unconscious.

"You're under arrest, anything you say or do will be held against you in court" the cop said and handcuffed Jordan.

"We need an ambulance over here!" Another cop shouted, they untied Ella and she ran over to Casey.

"Casey, I'm so sorry" Ella cried and hugged him.

"We need to take you down to the station for questioning, that's after you get checked in the hospital" the cop said and Ella nodded, the ambulance soon came and brought Ella and Casey to the hospital.

At the Braxton house.

"Babe, they'll be fine, Jordan wouldn't have the guts to do anything" Lilly said, reassuring Brax, she was sitting on his lap, giving him little pecks on the temple and cheek.

"I hope you're right, I just wish he let us go with him!" Brax said, Lilly nodded in understanding.

"I know baby, but you've got to trust them" Lilly said, Brax nodded and kissed her, the kiss was deepening and his phone started to ring.

"It's the cops, I have to answer it" Brax said and Lilly nodded.

**Brax: Hello.**

**Cop: Mr Braxton, I think you should head to the hospital, there's been a...um...accident.**

**Brax: What do you mean?**

**Cop: Casey Braxton has been shot and now he's gone into surgery.**

**Brax: Shit, why didn't you tell me earlier!**

**Cop: We couldn't have called straight away, we have Jordan in, he's going to be going away for a long time, I assure you.**

**Brax: He deserves to be!**

**Cop: I will see you at the hospital, Mr Braxton.**

**Brax: Yeah, whatever.**

"What did they want?" Lilly asked, Brax stood up and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to the hospital, you need to go find Heath, I'll call you if he's already at the hospital with Jessica" Brax said and Lilly nodded.

* * *

At the hospital.

Heath and Jessica are talking and Joking when Brax rushes in, he frightened the both of them.

"Woah mate! Calm down!" Heath said, Brax tried to.

"Casey has been shot. He's in surgery now, I have to go see what's wrong, Heath stay with Jessica" Brax said and rushed off, Heath couldn't believe it.

"What! How could he just tell us that and run away!" Jessica exclaimed, she got up, she was in her pajamas.

"Where are you going?" Heath asked "You're meant to be resting"

"-my arm! I'm going to make sure Casey is ok!" Jessica said and walked out to where Brax was.

"What's up?" Jessica asked Brax, who just shrugged.

"Won't tell us anything" Brax said, just then Ella came out crying.

"What's wrong Ell?" Brax asked, he pulled her into a hug, Lilly had just come in.

"I'm alright, just some internal bruises, nothing as bad as Casey but the doctor told me something, I don't exactly want to say it here" Ella said, Brax nodded and led her out to a secluded area.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked, stroking her arm.

"I'm pregnant Brax, but it's not Jordan's baby" Ella said, Brax looked confused.

"Who's the father then?" Brax asked, but then realized that might be too personal "Sorry, it just came out"

"No, it's fine. Don't be mad...but Heath's the father" Ella said, Brax was gobsmacked.

"Are you sure?" Brax asked, Ella nodded.

"He's the only one I slept with since being here, yeah Jordan raped me, but that was yesterday, it couldn't be his" Ella said, Brax was shocked, Jordan raped!

"Jordan did that to you? You don't seem shock up" Brax said, Ella shrugged.

"I'm used to it. When I was 16 we ran away and got married, we were happy for a year, then he turned 18, he started to drink, he used to go straight to the pub from work, he didn't come back till midnight every night, at the start I didn't care, but then I started to confront him, he beat me whenever I did say it to him, then the beating got regular, for no reason at all, then...he got more confident, when he was nineteen, I was 18, he...he got into drugs...then he got me into them, I was pretty whacked all the time...then one night...he raped me...he done it everynight, I always told him to stop but he never listened, then I used to take drugs to take away the pain, then I found out I was pregnant, I had to leave, I stopped taking drugs and I left, I ran away, then I found out Jordan was arrested, he was arrested and in prison for the year, now he's 21 and he's out, he was just 20 when he was arrested, I moved to the city then, my parents disowned me, saying I was a disgrace, then I met Lilly, she was so supportive, we moved in together and she helped me with the pregnancy, then I put her up for adoption, I heard she is in a very good home" Ella admitted, it was a lot for Brax to take in but he just pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ell, that should never have happened to you" Brax comforted, Ella nodded.

"You didn't even know me, even if you did, no one could've stopped it happening" Ella said, forcing a smile.

"Let's go back and check on Casey" Brax said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Back in the hospital.

Heath and Jessica are sitting talking when the Dr Walker comes out, Brax and Ella just come back.

"How is he?" Heath asked, they waited anxiously for the answer.

"The surgery was successful, he's in a coma, now we just have to wait until he's ready to wake up" Dr Walker said and they pushed Casey in the room.

_Casey woke up and got up, all he could see was white, he looked around and he saw nothing._

_"Well let's just hope he wakes up" Casey heard, it was Ella's voice._

_"Ell, I'm here" Casey shouted, but got nothing in response._

_"Casey come back to us!" Brax shouted, Casey looked confused, Heath stood up and walked over to Brax._

_"Brax he can't hear you, there's no point in shouting" Heath said and Brax sat back down._

_"I'm going to get a coffee, both of you come with me" Jessica said and they left._

_"Casey...I'm so so so sorry! This should be me there, not you! I hate myself for getting you involved, I hope you can forgive me" Ella said, Casey was even more confused, someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see Stu._

_"Woah! You're dead!" Casey exclaimed "Where am I? What did you do to me"_

_"I didn't do anything. You're in the in-between world, good to see you man" Stu said, they hugged._

_"But how come I can hear them and see somethings?" Casey asked, Stu laughed._

_"Because they mean so much, you can't leave them Casey, I think Ella wants to tell you more" Stu said and Casey listened._

_"Casey, I love you, not as a friend, I love you as a crush kind of love, you're so generous, kind and just amazing! Please, make it through this so I can have you back" Ella said crying._

_"Don't cry! Why can't she hear me?" Casey asked Stu._

_"I don't know, they just can't hear us, that's how it is" Stu told him, he nodded._

_"When can I go back?" Casey asked, Stu shrugged._

_"Whenever you want, you just have to believe" Stu said, Casey nodded._

_"Ok..." Casey muttered._

_"So what do you want to do?"_

_"I think I want to go home"_


End file.
